


The Ophidiophobia Job - Art Only

by Glinda, IllustratedJai



Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Crossover, Digital Art, Multi, leverage big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllustratedJai/pseuds/IllustratedJai
Summary: "Leverage/Stargate SG1 Crossover. Team Leverage discover that their mark has access to lots of highly classified alien technology. Eliot calls in some help from a 'buddy in the business' and it turns out he worked for the Stargate programme. Conspiracies are discovered, bombs are defused, aliens are fought, and part of the team get stranded offworld."This is the art-only post associated with Glinda's wonderful fic 'The Ophidiophobia Job'.





	The Ophidiophobia Job - Art Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ophidiophobia Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935058) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda), [IllustratedJai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllustratedJai/pseuds/IllustratedJai). 



> The full work, if you haven't come straight from that, exists here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12935058 and is by Glinda, and is wonderful. It was a joy to get to play in two universes I've loved for so long. 
> 
> Thanks to Glinda for dealing with my very slow work. This was my first Big Bang and while I enjoyed it, I think I'll definitely set more time aside next time!

Parker, Hardison & Eliot stand in front of the gate. (Right before Parker and Eliot push Alec through...)

Parker touches the Event Horizon. (I spent a long time going back and forth over what pov and angle to do this scene from, before realising that the gate's pov was probably the best one!) 

Sophie pretends to be a Goa'uld. Glinda and I decided that she probably had this outfit just waiting in her closet - probably a leftover from some community theatre production of Julius Ceasar. 


End file.
